The Cruise
by catheriney2004
Summary: A defensive arts master, an IQ of 215, and the looks of a model - Mikan Sakura has got it all. But when she is forced to go on an around-the-world-cruise with a few certain people, she begins to realize that there are some things that she may never have.
1. Chapter 1: When Two Lives Converge

**Catheriney2004: **This was one of my first fanfics (begun a couple years ago…), so I felt the need to mod it a bit. ;D

For the newcomers, enjoy! ^_^

…And as for the long-time readers and reviewers….thank you so much for waiting all this time! .

(In case you were wondering, I don't own Gakuen Alice. :O)

* * *

**Summary:** As the only daughter of a rich and famous couple, it is Mikan's job to be the best of the best – not only in tai kwon do and mathematics, but in becoming a world leader as well. She is powerful, gorgeous, and destined for a life incomparable to any other's.

But when she is dragged onto a 'round-the-world cruise and meets the other guests, things begin to change. These people are equally powerful, just as prodigious – and as Mikan's façade of perfection is slowly torn away, her hideous secret revealed.

This is not your average fanfiction.

And this is definitely not your average story.

* * *

"I will never…"

Brunette hair whips across a blushed red cheek and pale lips, hazy amber eyes reflecting a red-orange sky. Molded gently onto a thin, rosy face of life and strength, the eyes trail across the stormy ocean, past the jagged black rocks and the foamy blue waves. This girl – this woman of nearly seventeen years – slowly raises her hands to her mouth. Then, she screams.

"_**I WILL NEVER GO ON THIS STINKIN' CRUISE!"**_

Hair askew, eyes wild with defiance, she watches with satisfaction as birds shoot into the sky, startled by her voice. For a moment her eyes trail to the harbor below her, the milling mass of people on the wooden planks – and her gaze rests briefly on a group of well-dressed cruise-goers before darting away. Black open-toed stilettos lying in the muddy grass and dirt, turquoise sweater thrown unceremoniously into a bush, the girl turns away from the bustling scene. Slowly, she breathes in; her right foot steps forward, down a steep slope of plain weeds. Then, legs poised, she dashes off into the distance, down the steep cliff leading into a thick, bushy forest.

She knows they cannot find her.

She knows they cannot catch her.

And so she runs, the wind and feeling of freedom whipping through her hair.

* * *

"Honey, please don't tell me she got away."

Deep, brown eyes gaze at a neat businessman, fine eyebrows raised slightly against a pale forehead. The wind-whipped hair of her victim curls slightly around his ears, his dark gray suit stiff and firm against his broad shoulders. The golden pin on his chest says "Izumi Sakura." Uncomfortably, he shifts his eyes and coughs.

"Well, she's being especially stubborn about this trip."

"And we _especially_ doubled her security," the woman replies, eyes narrowing with displeasure. She drops her leather suitcase, the thud resounding against the heavy wooden planks. "God, and just when we thought she'd settled down…" Throwing her coat on top, folded neatly with her "Yuka Sakura" pin facing up, the woman unclasps her bracelet. Her thin, tan-colored hair falls diaphanously to her pink blouse, light wisps barely visible against her face. Her husband glances anxiously at the monstrous ship docking into the port, light hazel eyes slightly orange under the sunset.

"So she ran towards the woods?" Yuka confirms rhetorically, tone dark as she drops her earrings into the pile.

"Yes," Izumi replies, voice just as grim as he begins to unbutton his coat. Swiftly, Yuka puts up her hand, her diamond ring flat against his chest.

"Only me," she insists quietly, voice barely a whisper as a dark-haired couple nears the dock. "You take care of the guests." Eyes darting to the left and giving her a barely-visible nod, Izumi readjusts his clothes and turns towards the guests; a charming smile displays his gorgeous teeth.

"Why, hello, there," he greets them, arms open hospitably. Righting herself quickly, Yuka nods briefly at the family as she walks past. "Beautiful weather to begin the long journey, isn't it?" Three pairs of crimson eyes crinkle as the smiles spread to their faces, and arms stretch forward to shake hands. But one pair of eyes, sharper and more perceptive, follows Yuka as she swerves past the shipping crates, glinting keenly as she disappears.

"Where did she just go?" Rough, blunt and discourteous, the obsidian-haired boy cuts through his parents' conversation with Mr. Sakura. Oblivious to his parents' sharp glances, he insolently fixes his eyes on the man before him, the man with possibly the most power in America. He repeats himself, this time more deliberate.

"Where did Mrs. Sakura just go?" His dark red eyes dart to the name pin on the leather suitcase, analyzing the situation. Slightly thrown by the young man's boldness, Izumi scratches his forehead and stumbles through a reply.

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga, we just had a little dilemma, and–"

"What kind of dilemma?" Furiously, the woman smacks her son on the shoulder, wavy hair falling across her eyes.

"Natsume!" she scolds angrily, "Where do you get off speaking to Mr. Sakura like that?" Grabbing her son by the cuff of his sleeve and turning apologetically to Izumi, she bobs a slight bow.

"Sorry, Natsume's just not used to the customs here in America yet," Mrs. Hyuuga explains, shooting a glare at him as he comments about Japanese curtsies. "Plus, he's been sulking a lot since we left Japan." Nodding graciously at her apology, Izumi pats the younger Hyuuga – a little girl of no more than 7 years – on the head.

"I understand," he replies with a sigh, shrugging as he reaches out to shake Mr. Hyuuga's hand. "Our Mikan's going through the rebellious age, as well." A slightly embarrassed look on his face, Mr. Hyuuga's eyes flick towards the ship, then blink furiously as he asks,

"Speaking of your daughter, where is she?" Briefly, Mr. Sakura's eyes dart to the left. Yanking his arm from his mother's grasp, Natsume's eyes narrow as he studies him. Without blinking, Izumi replies,

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Smiling, he looks knowingly down at the suitcase and clothes on the ground.

"In fact, I think her mother just went to fetch her."

* * *

"Imai, you're completely insane."

Bright blonde hair sweeping gracefully across his forehead, Luca stares disbelievingly at the violet-eyed princess in front of him. Cross-legged on the queen-sized mattress, she sits among a mass of buzzing wires, working feverishly on a tiny robot. She'd dragged Luca to this harbor-side hotel nearly a week ago, before he'd even known what she was planning to do. Mistakenly, he'd assumed that she'd finally decided to take a break from work – but, instead, she'd just brought him here as an accomplice to her newest scheme.

Tiny, skittish rabbit squirming in his arms, Luca shakes his head and gets up from the cushioned armchair.

"You can't do this. We'll be in so much trouble if this goes wrong." Gaze apathetic and disregarding of her childhood friend's anxiety, the short-haired girl continues to fiddle with her gadgets. Clicking and tapping away at the micro-computer on her lap, she rolls her eyes as Luca continues to protest.

"Shut up, already," she snaps, flicking a dark blue wire into place. "Like you said, there's only trouble if this goes wrong." Groaning, Luca drops Usagi onto the bed before flopping down beside him, the nervous rabbit bouncing up and down on the springs. Shaking his head as he pulls his bangs out of his eyes, Luca props himself up on one arm and shoots an aggravated glance at Imai.

"Hotaru, we are _not_ going on that cruise." Frustrated, he gestures towards the enormous, decorated ship across the street in the bay. Long, slender fingers pausing on the keyboard, Hotaru looks up and fixes her deep, violet eyes on Luca. He shivers for a moment under her gaze, the hackles on the back of his neck rising as she stares.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go on this cruise, Luca," Hotaru inquires, voice suddenly velvet and persuasive. Gaping at the frail, teenage girl in front of him, Luca stiffens as she shoots daggers at him with her eyes, one hand placed threateningly on a cylindrical, silver gun. At a loss for words, his elbow slips onto the flower-adorned sheets as Usagi darts from the room.

"Well, Imai," Luca stammers, swallowing hard as he rights himself. "For one thing, we have no tickets to go on that boat." Feeling more and more anxious under Hotaru's intense stare, he swipes a hand across his forehead. "We have no authority to barge in like that." Swiftly, silently, Imai reaches into the black Gucci purse on her lap. With a slow, deliberate grab, she pulls two gold-plated slips from the bag, a satisfied smile spreading across her pale face as Luca's face transforms into bewilderment.

"No way–"

"Why can't we go on the ship," Hotaru cuts in, flippantly dropping both slips of paper onto the carpet. "When I'm the one who planned the whole cruise?" Flapping and spinning, tickets twirl face-up onto the tan rug.

"Oh, God," Luca breathes. In tiny print, to the left of the "Around the World in Half a Year," it reads:

_Monitored and Sponsored by the Imai Corporation. Year 2029._

He looks across the room at her, blue eyes flashing with realization. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" A dark smile spreads across Hotaru's face.

"I'm glad you understand."

* * *

"Stop following me, Aoi. It's driving me nuts."

Dark, crimson pupils boring into a similar set of eyes, Natsume glares down at his younger sister, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Yanking his arm from Aoi's grasp and shifting to the left, he rubs his forearm, staring at the tiny red marks on his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demands. Twiddling her recently-manicured nails with a mischievous grin, Aoi stares up at him, shimmery black bangs falling across her forehead.

"What's wrong, Natsume? We've only been together for half an hour."

At 5:30 earlier that evening, Natsume had driven all the way down from Kaplan to meet his family for dinner at Carraba's – little had he known, it had been to break the news to him that he would not be going to college this next semester, to tell him that he was about to be taken on a cruise for half a year.

"Preposterous!" he had exclaimed, glaring at them over his plate of shrimp cannelloni. "I am entering the business world in less than a year, and you're telling me to delay that for six months?"

"Six months that will broaden your horizons and open your eyes to new things," his mother had insisted, the braised lamb before her untouched. Furious, Natsume had leapt from his seat and thrown his money on the table.

"Never!" he'd yelled. Swiftly putting on his coat storming away, he had barely made it past the second table before his private butler stepped in and blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing, Shiki–"

"My deepest apologies, sir," he had murmured, bowing slightly with an expression of total apathy. "But I cannot disobey an order from your father." With a single flick and a stab, Natsume's eyelids had suddenly become heavy, the dim lights blinking transiently as he struggled to stay conscious.

"I'll…never…" he had muttered, but Shiki's syringes were always potent – Natsume unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

Fifteen minutes after that, he'd stormed silently behind Aoi and his parents as Shiki closed the limousine door behind them. How they'd gotten him to the car, exactly, he hadn't known – but he could not keep himself from burning with anguish as they stepped onto the harbor planks, their heavy leather shoes thumping against the wood.

"Oh, hello, Yuka–" Natsume's mother had greeted the woman briefly as she rushed past, receiving only a nod in return. His eyes had followed the tall, brunette woman as she'd walked away, disregarding Izumi Sakura's greeting until she turned the corner. Curious, he turned back to his parents and the man and demanded to know where the woman had gone.

"Well, there was a dilemma, and–" How nervous Mr. Sakura seemed about this dilemma of theirs! Narrowing his eyes shrewdly at Izumi as his glance darted left and right, it had become obvious to Natsume that he was hiding something. Before he could investigate any more, however, his mother had cut him off with a smack

Thirty minutes ago, Yuka Sakura had run off, leaving the four Hyuugas to make small talk with Izumi Sakura. Fifteen minutes of mind-dulling conversation later, the Nogis had finally appeared – but without their son, Luca. For a while Natsume had fumed and dealt impatiently with Aoi, but he kept his ears open for any dialogue concerning the missing Sakuras.

"So, Izumi, where'd the wife and kid go?" Mr. Nogi asked, jovial as he set his suitcases down.

"I'm sure Yuka and Mikan will be accompanying us on this trip?" Cheri Nogi inquired a little later, perking Natsume's interest at the mention of the Sakuras' daughter's name.

"Oh, most definitely," Izumi had replied to both, dark, chiseled face unreadable in the fading sunlight. "They will be back in time for boarding." Sensing the masked unwillingness in his voice, both Mr. and Mrs. Nogi had nodded and backed off.

It was clear to Natsume that Izumi was hiding something – something about his daughter, Mikan. Natsume didn't care in the least about the businesswoman, Yuka Sakura – but he was interested in her prodigious daughter, the one he'd heard so much about.

Aoi lunges forward and adoringly latches herself onto his leg, staring up at him with an innocent smile. Groaning at Aoi's incessant pestering, Natsume gently kicks his heavy leather soles across the wooden boards, grunting in satisfaction as his sister goes tumbling with a squeal of delight.

"Wee!" she screams, tiny pink sandals slipping off her feet. Scrambling to get up, Aoi quickly turns back to Natsume, yelling, "Again! Again!" Letting out an exasperated groan, he quickly lopes off in the other direction, towards the pile of crates Mrs. Sakura had walked past earlier.

"_This sucks," _Natsume thinks crossly, tilting his head to look up into the red-streaked sky. The slight shadows of seagulls waver in and out of the sunset, circling the Sekai cruise ship with high-pitched shrieks and caws. Summer is coming to an end and the salty breeze blows gently across Natsume's face, but he still scoffs angrily and looks back down at the planks. Several are overgrown and mossy, the weeds peeking through the nooks and crannies. When he looks up he sees the forest, an inviting shroud of green hues and dark shadows. He glances at his Rolex.

"_Still twenty more minutes until we board," _he surmises, waving Aoi away as her tiny footsteps emanate from behind. _"Enough time for me to get away before anyone notices." _Throwing one more glance over his shoulder, Natsume hesitates to step onto the grass as his parents laugh with the other adults.

"_Sorry, 'rents…"_ he thinks, stepping into a stride across the field. Natsume turns to look over his shoulder, and his face breaks out into a rare, devious grin. _"…not." _

And he breaks out into a run, unheeded by the chatting group of long-lost friends.

* * *

**Catheriney2004: **Ah, Natsume...(shakes head) ...such a stubborn-minded fellow. (grins) Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! . Please review!

(If you spot any errors, please inform me! XO)

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts? Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?


	2. Chapter 2 Sneak a Peek

Catheriney2004: Hi guys

**Catheriney2004: **Hi guys! I know that you have been waiting patiently for chapter 2 of "The Cruise," So I'll put in a sneak-a-peek here! I hope that you guys like it, and please review if you want the next chapter to come out!!

_The boy brushed off the last bit of dirt from his well-ironed but faded jeans, and said,_

"_Who are you, and what are you doing in the forest?"_

_Mikan scoffed and rolled her hazel eyes, amused by his silly question. She replied,_

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

_The crimson-eyed boy's eyes narrowed even more, is eyes almost covered by his eyelids. His short eyebrows were furrowed, and he somewhat resembled an angry koala, from Mikan's point of view. _

**Catheriney2004: **Hee hee. I'm not going any farther than that. No need to spoil the surprise, right? I hope you guys liked this, and please review if you really want the next chapter! Oh, and please read and review my other stories, too! Here's the summary of them!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Sakura Flower:**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics:**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So, everyone, I hope that you'll review for this story, and I hope that you'll try my other fanfics, too! Please review, and I'll see you when I have 10-15 of them! Bye, and THANKS FOR READING!!


	3. Chapter Two: Strange and Interesting

**Summary: **(**Me: **……….I don't see the point in putting summaries in the _second chapter_, 'cause you _probably _read the first chapter first. ………I might as well put it in….)

_Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out._

**Catheriney2004: **I hope that was enough to help you remember what this fanfic is about. And by the way, I have 2 other fanfics out at the moment, so if you have time, I'd really like it if you'd read and review them, too. Thanks!

**Natsume: **Tch.

**Catheriney2004: **What, Natsume? (evil smile) Too afraid to say anything about me because of what happened _last time?_ (super evil smile)

**Natsume: **…….

**Catheriney2004: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (maniacal laugh) I HAVE FINALLY CONQUERED THE FIRE BOY!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Mikan: **(sweat drop) Ummmm….Catheriney2004? I think your freaking the readers out.

**Catheriney2004: **(sweat drop) Oh, uh, yeah……sorry about that guys! As an apology, I'll just skip right to the disclaimer and start the story! Is that alright with you guys?

**Readers: **_No duh, you Baka! Who wants to read your stupid character chat!?_

**Catheriney2004: **(sniffle) You mean you guys don't like my character chats? (sob)

**Mikan: **Catheriney2004, I'm _sure_ they didn't mean that. (glare at readers) Right?

**Catheriney2004: **Nah, its okay, Mikan, you don't have to make them apologize. They have their own preferences, so I can't make them apologize for having their own ideas. I'll just start the story now.

**Mikan: **Okay….but Catheriney2004, what about the disclaimer? Don't you need to say how you _don't own Gakuen Alice?_

**Catheriney2004: **(chuckles) You just _did_ the disclaimer, Mikan. Well, anyway, without further ado, LET'S START THE STORY!!!!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

A crimson-eyed boy jumped from tree to tree of the thick, overgrown forest. Why the heck was doing this? Well, for the same reason that Mikan was. But with a few differences. Who the heck would want to go on an around-the-world cruise with their _parent's_ friends and _their_ children? Especially if the children were all probably stupid or snobby. Or even worse. Fan girls. The crimson eyed boy was a sight to behold, (**Me:** For the girls, a least. XD) He had a look of majesty that said, "Listen to what I say or die" whenever you got near to him. This usually scared the less confident fan girls off, but the others would still remain, for his good looks were too much for them.

He had broad shoulders, and a figure that others would pay millions of dollars to have. But let's get off of that subject now. I think we all understand how awesome he looks. (**Me: **But is personality _sucks._ XD)

He grunted as he swung on a low-hanging tree branch, and onto the soft, bushy ground. He was far enough into the forest to know that he wouldn't be found for awhile. That's right. He was escaping from the cruise. He surveyed his surroundings, narrowing his eyes. There were no signs of living creatures, and only the sound of chirping morning birds disturbed the silent forest. He smirked. No one was going to find him here.

Meanwhile, Mikan was also running through that green, overgrown forest. She looked the utmost calm on the outside, but on the inside, everything was in turmoil. What was she going to do now? She had disobeyed her parents' orders to stay put, and now she had no idea where she was. Well, other than the fact that she was in a forest by the harbor of Delaware. But otherwise, she was in the middle of nowhere. To her, at least. Suddenly, she felt the presence of another person. She came screeching to a stop, her ears and eyes alert. She had learned how to sense living beings' presences when she was 5, benefiting her greatly. Who knew if this person was a thief or merely an innocent person? She'd never know if she didn't find out.

She suddenly kneeled into a crouching position, getting ready to strike. She wanted to investigate about who was in the forest at such a strange time and place – perhaps it was a robber planning to hitch a boat to the next country – after all, they _were_ near the harbor. She closed her eyes, focusing on her calf and thigh muscles, and sprang. She hit the ground about 5 seconds later, and her eyes snapped open yet again. Standing in front of her – well, more like _lying_ in front of her – was a boy with piercing crimson eyes and unbelievably black hair. He was glaring at her with narrowed eyes, but his eyes flashed in shock and annoyance. She smirked at the sight of him. How interesting.

The boy was now dusting himself off and pushing off of the firm, soft ground. He was still glaring at her with a suspicious look in his crimson eyes, but she ignored it. The boy brushed off the last bit of dirt from his well-ironed but faded jeans, and said,

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the forest?"

Mikan scoffed and rolled her hazel eyes, amused by his silly question. She replied,

"I could ask you the same thing."

The crimson-eyed boy's eyes narrowed even more, is eyes almost covered by his eyelids. His short eyebrows were furrowed, and he somewhat resembled an angry koala, from Mikan's point of view.

_What a strange boy,_ she thought, and she suddenly felt her mother and father's presence. Getting closer and closer by the millisecond. Darn it. They were coming. Her body tensed, and she got ready to jump. She suddenly remembered the boy, and said,

"Well, I must get going now. Good luck with whatever you were doing."

And she leapt off of the ground, flying up into the air onto a high tree branch. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but they immediately returned to their normal size.

_Hm. Interesting girl. _He thought, and he turned around, forgetting about running from the cruise. It was going to be interesting if this girl was, perhaps, going to be on it, too. If they ever caught her. She was just about the only girl he had ever met that hadn't swooned over him. What made her so different? He wanted to know. And the only possible chance that he had of finding out was by going on that stupid cruise.

Natsume began to run back to the Delaware harbor. Perhaps this cruise would be interesting, after all. Strange how things work out, isn't it?

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hey guys! Was that chapter too short? Please tell me in a review or a private message! I'd be glad to write a little more if you thought it was too short! But remember, the more time I take for writing the addition to this chapter, the less time I have to type the real next chapter. Remember what I said before asking me to write an addition to this! Well, anyway, here's a mini-story for those of you who kept reading.

**THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING MIKAN AND **_**WHY**_**:**

The raven haired, violet-eyed girl and the boy with the rabbit watched Mikan as she ran across the water. The violet-eyed girl on her duck scooter, and the boy on a giant eagle. Now, how is it that Mikan hasn't sensed them, or even seen them yet? Well, the black-haired girl just _happened_ to have "Stealth Cream" and "Invisible Spray," and who knows where she got them? No one. Well, that is, except for her and herself. The boy on the eagle eyed her nervously, remembering how he had gotten into this situation in the first place.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Hey, Ruka." (__**Me: **__Yes, I revealed their names. I didn't want to, but I wasn't about to type in 'blank' whenever I wanted to write their names. O-O No way!) _

_He turned around, only to freeze at the sight of Hotaru and her multiple Baka weapons. He let out a scared whimper. What was she going to do to him this time? She continued speaking to him, saying as little as possible – maybe even less._

"_You're coming with me."_

_Was all that she said, surprising Ruka and confusing him at the same time. What? "You're coming with me?!" What was this all about?_

"_To where? And why!?"_

_He asked, and she pointed her Baka Cannon 5000 at him. He gulped, though still expecting an answer from the Blackmail Queen. She said in a monotone,_

"_We're going to spy on Mikan Sakura. You're coming because if we get caught, you're gonna take the blame for me. Got it, Bunny-boy?"_

_Suddenly, just as I was about to day no, she held out a picture of me in the barn-yard, cuddling with a pig. Duh-oh. Bad news. She was black-mailing me. Again. I sighed. I had to agree now. For the sake of my lowly pride. I nodded weakly, and she smiled evilly. She said, _

"_Get ready to go to the Delaware harbor."_

_And she walked away, leaving me in a pool of misery. This was gonna be a hassle._

So that was how I was stuck here now, with the Blackmail Queen, spying on the world's richest, smartest, and most powerful girl in the world. Just great. And he had to take the blame, if they were caught. And even worse than that, they had to rush back to the harbor to get on the cruise that they had been invited to. Well, more like their _parents_ had been invited to. They were just coming along for the sake of it. His mother had literally packed _all of his_ clothes, because we were gonna be gone for so long. Just great.

Suddenly, the Blackmail Queen turned to me and said,

"Let's move. She's going into the forest."

And she zoomed off on her scooter, leaving me in a large trail of white dust. Just like her, to leave me behind and blame me for being too slow when I finally caught up.

I sighed, and flew after her on the giant eagle, hoping that I wouldn't miss too much. She was already zooming into the forest by the time I had caught up to her, and she was showing no signs of slowing down. I sighed inwardly and told the eagle to make sure he stayed with her. I didn't want to be punished too badly when we landed. I "owed" her enough already, anyway.

Soon, I saw her land on the ground, behind a bush. I wondered why she had stopped. Had Sakura-san stopped running? I wondered why. But there was no time for pondering, because I heard the cold voice of my best friend, Natsume, sound in the forest. I tensed. Why was he here? I peered over the bushes and saw Sakura-san and Natsume looking at each other. I blushed immediately. I had been told of Mikan Sakura' s outer beauty, but I had ever imagined her to be _this_ pretty! Her eyes were large and hazel, sparkling in the littlest bit of light. Her skin was a soft pale color, with no scars or dents in it. And her beautiful, amber hair glistened healthily in the sunlight. She was like an angel sent from heaven, in my eyes. But I shook those strange thoughts away. What was I thinking? She was probably just another one of those annoying fan girls. No need to think about her like this.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Was what I heard my best friend say to Sakura-san. She looked amused by his question, and rolled her eyes. This girl had spirit, no doubt about it. She replied,

"I could ask you the same thing."

I saw my friend's eyes narrow, and he kept on scrutinizing her carefully, as if she was some sort of puzzle he couldn't figure out. She seemed unmoved by his scrutinizing eyes, and she merely looked at him nonchalantly, not seeming to be stunned by his figure or looks at all. She definitely wasn't a fan girl. She was nowhere _near_ being one. This surprised Ruka, and he felt his heart thump uncomfortably. What was happening to him? Why did he feel this way? How strange. He stuffed his question into the back of his head as he saw Sakura-san begin to leap away on the tree branches, and saw Natsume standing there with an interested look on his face. Perhaps they were both sharing the same thoughts.

_What an interesting girl._

And they ended their spying session right there, for they had to make it to the harbor before their parents realized that they were gone. Ruka had a sudden thought:

_Is Sakura-san going to be going on the cruise, too?_

And he only had to wonder what was going to happen on the cruise.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheirney2004: **So how was it? I wanted to add in a little of Ruka's feeling before actually going onto the whole cruise idea. The cruise is going to be based on the book, "Around the world in 88 days," so when they board the cruise, I'll start counting off the days. This is gonna be one of my longest fanfics, so I hope that all of you will stick with me until the very end. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want 20-30 reviews in all by the time I type the next chapter and update, so see you then! (But I might add an extra chapter in-between, just for fun….)


	4. Chapter 3: Frightening Memories

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys! Are you glad I'm updating!? (laughs) I'm missing my precious time to do homework for you guys, so you had all better read and review, alright!? Good. Here ya go!

**(P.S. This is to my loyal anonymous **_**and**_** registered reviewer (You know who you are. XD): **

"**Ha ha! If you really wish to review that many times, sure! Fine! But the only thing that I can ask is: Please use some of your critique and praise each time you review and make it seem different! It would be funny to see so many anonymous reviews for just one of my fanfictions! XD)"**

**Disclaimer: **_**Me no own Gakuen Alice. You understand me? Me no own it! Ok!?**___

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pretty, brunette-haired adolescent sat in a glamorous, dazzling velvet chair. Her arms were tied cruelly down onto the chair's arms, and her slender, pale legs were chained tightly with to an enormous weight with a glimmering, platinum chain. Her face was apathetic, as if she were used to this sort of abuse (or so most would call it…), and in fact, she looked rather relaxed and comfortable as she shifted slightly in her fancy seat.

The only thing that betrayed her true emotions was her hazel eyes, which burned with a fierce bitterness that she could barely suppress within her. Her eyes, full of loathing for the cruise that she was being forced to go on, flashed cold fire, and her parents glanced nervously at her with worry, afraid that she would use her terrifying brute strength and ability to break out of the chains. After all, they had only been able to catch her while exerting all of their own experience and power.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Mikan dodged swiftly with inhuman strength and speed farther into the forest, her brand new Hollister outfit snagging crudely on the out-stretching branches and burrs, and she silently cursed her luck, blaming the situation and misfortune all on her parents' insistency on going on the blasted cruise. _

_Mikan Sakura had been a child prodigy, sure, but that hadn't stopped her from being bullied as a young child. Horrifying things had happened to her as a kid, and she had immediately shut herself off from the world, forever to hate other children, especially the ones her age. She closed her eyes momentarily, still running, remembering the terrible things that had always happened to her at school._

'"_Hey, ugly!"_

_A taunting voice broke through the silence that had been draped over the half-empty classroom, and a young, pretty young girl raised her head up slightly, her hazel eyes full of fear and anticipation. She knew that the only thing that that cruel voice could bring to her was pain and hate, but she raised her brunette head anyway, looking at the black-headed boy that was speaking to her so tauntingly._

"_Y-yes?" She whispered, afraid and foreboding, and titters of hate and malice flew throughout the half-barren classroom. The boy's minions._

"_Do my homework for me. Now."_

_The girl's head reeled at this treacherous thought, and she shrank back against the wall in fear for what fate they might bring upon her if she refused to accomplish this task. They glared and laughed at her reaction to their command, and the boy with black hair took one step forward. _

"_You have a half of an hour to finish it. Now hurry up, shrimp."_

_He briefly pelted the thick book at her head, and it hit her with an obvious "clunk!" and she fell the ground beside the wall, only a small shriek of pain released from her pale, cracked lips. They only got paler as she mopped the sticky, crimson blood from the wound that the boy had made on her head.'_

_Mikan frowned slightly at this memory from middle school, and she remembered the helplessness that she had felt so strongly that day, choking and hurting her even more than the scar that the boy had made that day on her scalp. _

_Mikan had remembered climbing to the desk, shakily picking up a half-dissipated, blunt pencil, and continuing to do the homework for the horrible boy, trying so hard to make sure that she didn't get her blood and tears on the large work-book. Her hands had been so cold and so bloodless that they had turned blue not after five minutes, and she had been ready to collapse from the pain and misery that she had refused to fight against. _

_Later, all she remembered was pushing the work book away to cough out the blood that had been clogging up her frail air passage, and passing out soon after, her own crimson blood dripping profusely from her blue lips, running her own lifeline near dry. Afterwards, she only remembered two warm, strong arms picking her up as she fell into a long coma, and feeling warmth, for the first time in awhile, embrace her through the pain and fright._

_Mikan shook her head hard at that thought, her mouth turning down at the corners, and her eyes full of terrifying memories. She immediately turned her worries back to the task of escaping from her parents' persistence, gritting her teeth in determination._

_And suddenly, as she heard a rustle in the bushes close behind her, she realized with an abrupt jolt that her talk with the boy had allowed her parents to pinpoint her location, and they, no doubt, knew exactly where she was._

_And they probably weren't going to hold back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mikan's memory of what had happened during her failed escape end there. She grinded her teeth in anger and frustration, and glared fearlessly at her trembling parents, her eyes flashing cold fire. But suddenly, as if resolving her urge to kill somebody in her mind, she simply sighed, and allowed the chains to pull her arms down, making a rather loud "clump!" as her bones grinded slightly into the velvet. She sighed again, and resumed her quietness. Her parents relaxed, and were assured that she was not going to attempt anything for today.

By the way, "for today" was the key word in that sentence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

A dominating sunset fell silently over the shimmering, oceanic horizon, and the drifting plumes of snow-white clouds gracefully slid across the glittering summer waters, creating a peaceful, tranquil scene that would move even the coldest person's heart. But Mikan was in no mood for this sort of trivial (to her) scenery as the fancy, five-star cruise ship left the barren dock, and she grimaced quietly in gloom as she saw her home drifting quietly away, leaving her happiness and comforts behind.

A single, solitary lump slid up Mikan's throat in anguish and grief, and she had to choke back tears of anger and regret for leaving her peaceful home. Mikan may have been the world's most famous child prodigy, but she still had the same feelings as others, whether others felt it or not.

(**Catheriney2004**: This is something that I, personally, have always believed – the smarter someone is, the more serious (most of the time) they are, and they tend to take everything that everyone else says too seriously. And another thing is, smarter people often are much more comprehensive than others, and they completely understand and take in the insults that they receive from other people, affecting them much more than the rest of the population, who probably wouldn't understand the insult if they tried. Hey! Put those fists and pitchforks down! I wasn't insulting you guys, or anything! DX)

Mikan quickly shook her head in anger at her weakness, and she scoffed at herself for letting her emotions get away with her outer appearance again. She simply stared out into the horizon as she quelled her raging feelings, and she took a silent, deep breath to preserve her self-control. She closed her eyes for a moment, still breathing deeply, and felt the scent of purple lavender spring softly into her throat, and she momentarily bathed in the tenderness and memories that it brought back to her.

Mikan opened her eyes three minutes later with new resolve in her eyes, and she said firmly,

"Alright. Fine. I'll go without complaint."

Mikan's mother and father both released their tense, bated breath, and let out a huge wind of air from their sore lungs in relief. Her father smiled broadly in pride at his daughter's resolved thinking, and he tousled her amber hair in happiness.

As her father walked cheerfully out of the room to see if any of their friends had arrived yet, Mikan's mother turned, smiling softly, to her beloved daughter, and she unchained the mechanisms that they had so cruelly attached to her for safety. They had been afraid that she might attempt to dive into the water if they didn't go to this extent.

Mikan made no move to escape as the jangling, platinum chain was fully removed, and she simply twisted her arms back and forwards in an almost impossible stretch, her face remaining calm and resolved during the entire work-out.

Mikan's mother, on the other hand, simply placed the chains and weight down on the tall, mahogany desk that was to her left, and whispered softly to Mikan,

"Thanks, honey."

And by the time Mikan finally turned her head towards Yuka (her mother), she had already walked off of the calm, fragrant deck, her expensive shoes tapping the floor with a resounding tap each time she took a step. Mikan stared, apathetic, after her quiet mother, and she looked down at her slender, pale hands in shame. She had disappointed her mother again. She blinked back more tears, and looked back out onto the glimmering horizon.

But suddenly, as if the sparkling aura of the Delaware River were magical, Mikan's face suddenly cleared of all of her troubles. She would not disappoint her mother again. Fresh determination glowed fiercely in her dazzling hazel eyes as she thought this, and she knew that from there on out, there wouldn't be a speck of her old self.

At least, that was, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Heck, forget it. Whenever she felt like it.

But her mother didn't need to know that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Alright, guys, I have a really important question to ask all of you for this story and my updates – answer in your reviews.

**First of all: **_**What characters am I missing in this list!?**_This is what I have now:

-Mikan

-Natsume and Aoi

-Hotaru

-Ruka

-Nobara

-Yuu

-Tsubasa and Koko

-Anna and Nonoko

-Sumire

**Are there any more that I'm missing!? **Thanks.

Another thing:** I have another part of this chapter (the storyline) that I'm not sure that I want to release quite yet – Should I? It's the real story, not some extra one. Thanks.**

**Catheriney2004: ** And that's all, folks! Please answer the questions in a review, or I won't be able to do anything to this story for awhile!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Introduction

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**Catheriney2004: **Well, not much to say here! I just want to get typing, due to my suddenly-lifted writer's block, and here's the disclaimer!

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. (Oh, by the way – It takes too long to write character chats now, and barely anyone likes them, so I have to stop – sorry to those who enjoyed reading them!!!!)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"GET THE H--- AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

A shriek of anger and indignation flew strikingly up into the air, and the 9 surprised heads of all different hair colors turned swiftly to see what exactly was going on. They were all in a large, rose-scented room, and each family's child (children) was doing their own thing, whether it consisted of two people or not. Natsume and Ruka were sitting silently next to each other on the two chairs, and Hotaru was sitting by herself, fingering one of her own new inventions to rid her of the boredom.

The adults were all having their dumb "No Minors" party, and they all knew what that meant:

Wine…beer…wine…food…wine…alcohol…wine, and………oh! Did I mention getting drunk? Well, now I have.

They had gladly left the room as soon as they were informed about the party (Or celebration, so they called it), and they had all retreated to the grand lobby of the lengthy cruise ship, plopping down wearily onto the couches and chairs. They had not bothered to speak much to each other, even after being introduced.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Mikan calmly stared at the group of people now in front of her, her hazel eyes cold and indifferent. She had no intentions of showing her emotions to others at the moment, especially because she wasn't acquainted with them yet. A few of the children and adults shivered and shifted in their spots at the coldness in her stare, and many looked away from her instantly, even at the smallest amount of eye contact. _

_Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka, on the other hand, allowed their parents to gaily chat with each other, and simply observed the actions and looks of this Mikan Sakura._

_Her eyes were a dazzling hazel brown, sparking like a drop of the glimmering rainbow itself, and her face was the work of a God. Her long, amber eyelashes stealthily curved at the edges and base, and her eyebrows were finely arched, with the look of a regal princess. Her nose was like the perfect, chiseled sculpture of a master carver, and it flared slightly every once in awhile, showing spirit and fierceness in her slightest actions._

_Mikan's lips, on the other hand, were a full curve of pink, turning down at the edges, but all the more attractive that way. Her chin was sharp and fine, not a wrinkle in sight there. In fact, her entire face was free of wrinkles, and her skin was a pearly, creamy white, dazzling all who looked at it._

_Altogether, Mikan, by far, was the hottest girl that any of them had ever seen, and that was all the more intimidating as she glared readily at all of them, her hawk-like, hazel eyes resting for no more than 5 seconds on each person, seeming to take in more information than could be seen on her nearly emotionless face._

_When Mikan had finally looked through all twenty-nine (29) of the unfamiliar faces, she relaxed where she stood, her slender legs suddenly bending slightly on one side, her hips leaning on the straight leg. Her right arm rested on her small waist, and her other arm calmly held a touch-screen iPod. Her slender, curved fingers filed nonchalantly through the files with the daintiest, slightest touch. Definitely high-tech stuff. _

_And suddenly, as if answering the intimidated guests' prayers, Mikan's mother and father walked in, their facial expressions completely contrary to their silent, threatening daughter's. The guests immediately felt the gloomy, frightened atmosphere lift, and all of the adults stood up, brushing themselves off and smiling cheerily at their old colleagues._

_The children, finding themselves free from their parents' watchful eyes, slipped silently out of the muffling, warm, living room, thankful for the quick opportunity to get away from the unbearable boredom._

_But, as quickly as the children had realized their liberation, Mikan's mother noticed their stealthy escapade, and swiftly called out,_

"_Hey, kids! Come on back! We'll introduce you to each other!"_

_All of the kids, hearing the commanding voice very clearly, stopped in their tracks, and reluctantly turned their heads to their graceful host, their eyes full of gloom and the anticipation of having to sit for another two hours in total boredom. Recognizing this desperate look, Mikan's mother's eyes darkened in a sad memory, but it quickly cleared away. Breaking herself abruptly out of the sad trance that she had caught herself in, she laughed kindly, and exclaimed cheerily,_

"_Don't worry, guys! I won't keep you all for longer than fifteen minutes or so! I'm just going to introduce you all to each other, okay?"_

_Hearing these words, the children all silently trudged back to their previous places, their eyes full of suspicion and skepticism. A shiver or foreboding ran down their backs in preparation for the long introduction that they were about to get. This is how it went:_

**Yuka**: Alright, so this is my daughter, Mikan.

_(Mikan continues to listen to her iPod, not seeming to hear her mother)_

**Yuka: **Mikan! Turn that iPod off!

_(Mikan looks up at Yuka, looks back at her iPod screen, and lightly taps a button. Apparently, she doesn't care about what her mother tells her to do.)_

_(Yuka sighs in bitterness, and snatches the iPod away. Mikan allows the earphones to be yanked out of her ears, and silently glares, empty-handed, at her mother. She turns to the audience (the other families))_

**Mikan: **Whatever you want to know about me, ask my lawyer. She'll have seen me enough to know my entire history.

_(Mikan, irked and frustrated, walks out of the room – her mother and father stare after the silhouette of their only daughter, helpless and embarrassed. Mikan does not look back.)_

**Yuka: **Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry…She doesn't like other kids her age…

_(The other adults (other than Mikan's father) nod sympathetically, and smile weakly at their friend's daughter's stubbornness. The other children sit, astonished and amazed, at Mikan's pompous behavior.) _

_(Hotaru merely sits and nods, and Ruka stares after Mikan in bewilderedness. Natsume watches her go coldly, not really caring much what she does. But, recognizing her from the forest, is satisfied with returning to the cruise ship.)_

**Yuka: **Alright, so this is…

_(And so on. They introduce each family – this is the list: _

_**Nobara Tsuyoki and her mother,**_

_**Hotaru Imai and her parents,**_

_**Ruka Nogi and his parents,**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga, Aoi Hyuuga, and their parents,**_

_**Anna and Nonoko with their father,**_

_**Yuu Tobita and his parents,**_

_**Koko and Tsubasa with their parents,**_

_**Sumire Shoda with her parents,**_

_**Youichi with his parents,**_

_**And Narumi, the manager of the cruise ship.**__)'_

_(_Catheriney2004: And by the way, thanks for the suggestions! I have planned out the storyline for this now that I have so many characters to use, and don't worry! I will end up using almost all of them by the end! Which is a LONG way from now! ;D)

_After the 10-minute introduction, all of the adults got really excited, and began to have their own wild conversations, and as soon as all of the kids had seen to the fact that their parents were busy talking, they slipped quietly out of the room, to where Mikan had gone._

_Surprisingly, Mikan had been behind the door listening, the entire time. She met Natsume face-to-face as he swung open the large, mahogany door, and skipped back a quick half-step in well-hidden surprise. She watched as the rest of the kids filed out, and nodded as soon as she saw Tsubasa come out of the large, adult-filled room, Youichi on his shoulders. The rest of the children stared at her suspiciously in doubt, and Mikan merely chuckled at their reactions._

_Just as Mikan was about to lead them back to the lobby, a voice rang out in the resounding hallway._

_"Hey, Mikan-chan!"_

_Mikan's sleek, brunette head turned swiftly to the person that dared to speak her name so intimately, and so did about 12 other heads. She narrowed her eyes in recognition at the blue-haired young man, and they were almost slits of distrust by the time he dared to utter another word to her._

_"Where exactly are we going?"_

_Mikan's eyes softened into only slight annoyance, and replied smoothly,_

_"Some place away from all of those id---tic adults. Do they ever stop thinking they're the bosses of the world?"_

_There was a small, timid wave of agreement that surge momentously through the other 13 children, and a silent nod of acknowledgement from about half of the children was exposed. Mikan remained indifferent at this sudden surge of understanding directed towards her, and she whipped around again, this time her head high and pompous; not a sign of irritation was shown in her actions. Hotaru narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion at Mikan's reaction to this attention, and Natsume continued to stare after her powerful figure, a look of slight intrigue drawn stealthily over his handsome, chiseled face. Ruka, on the other hand, resumed grooming his rabbit, Usagi, as a quick distraction._

_So she led them down numerous hallways, her fancy, pitch-black high-heels clacking resoundingly on the glossy, marble floor. She turned at certain places, as if she had known the cruise-ship for years, and led them into the grand lobby, barely holding the door for the next person in her haste and ignorance towards the others. Natsume happened to be this person (having been the only one that had dared to follow Mikan so closely during the brief walk), and he growled and caught the door with expertise as it swung heavily into his face, inches away from snapping his nose into 50 separate pieces._

_A shriek of outrage was shot into the air, and it wasn't the near-victim's. Sumire Shoda, so-called "Number One Fan of Natsume Hyuuga," had just screamed in the midst of the climax, and many heads turned in alarm to the source of the high-pitched yell. She was glaring in red-hot fury at Mikan, and she screamed,_

_"You freak! How dare you shut that door in my Natsume's face!?"_

_Mikan, who had only been half of a step away from the door she had so uncaringly closed in Natsume's face, turned her brunette head slowly to Sumire, a ghostly look of indifference and apathy painted on her near-perfect face. A wave of foreboding and fear shot down the spinal cords of a majority of the audience, and many shivered in expectancy of an explosion sooner or later._

_It was an electric moment of fear and challenge. Mikan was the portrait of calm, silent fury, and Sumire Shoda was the depiction of anger and bravery for standing up to the world's most feared child prodigy……or was it stupidity? Not that it mattered, for in the next second, Mikan had mysteriously appeared next to Sumire's left shoulder, bumping roughly into Koko, who had been standing next to her. In the split second that Sumire had to act before Mikan made a move, she screamed in fear,_

_"GET THE H--- AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"_

And so here they were. A moment of silence soon followed Sumire's brave (stupid?) outburst, and Mikan froze where she stood.

The audience, expecting Mikan to move again with the same lightning speed that she had expressed just a second before, held their breaths in anticipation and fear. But that didn't happen.

Seconds passed – Minutes passed, and the entire scene was frozen where it had started, appalled looks on everyone's faces ,and a look of dark fury on Mikan's. But something was wrong. Mikan's face abruptly lost all of its anger and hatred, and she was suddenly lost in another terrifying memory of loss and desperation.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Get away from me!"_

_A startled hand pulled itself back from where it had been reaching, and a long, fat arm dragged itself rapidly away from its reach. A young brunette at the age of 10 was staring in pain and resentment at the person that had so willingly avoided her, and the fat person that she had been trying to communicate with glared at her with fear and suspicion that most would cower at. _

_But Mikan, so sadly used to the hatred that was directed towards her every day, only flinched back slightly, a stab of red-hot pain piercing her weak heart. She immediately ran away from the person that had penetrated through her weak, helpless heart again, and didn't even stop when she heard the person mutter,_

"_That freak of a child."_

_That was the day that she decided that she would get stronger. So strong that she could ignore all of these terrifying feelings and fear. This was the day of Mikan Sakura's transformation._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The entire hallway was full of nothing but tension and confusion at that moment, and the entire group was staring, shocked, at Mikan.

She was standing there, her eyes closed in a puzzling pain, and her hands over her mouth in fear and remembrance. Her long, slender arms trembled in fear and recollection, and even her slim, pale legs shivered in recall.

What was going on?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, that was a nice, long chapter! I was a bit indecisive about whether I would type more, but I really have to go now. Bye!

_**BY THE WAY, DO THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!! IT'LL AFFECT HOW MUCH I UPDATE!!!!!!!!**___

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo__

_**Also read and review:**_

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Crumpling Pain

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**Reminder of what happened last time:**

_The entire hallway was full of nothing but tension and confusion at that moment, and the entire group was staring, shocked, at Mikan. _

_She was standing there, her eyes closed in a puzzling pain, and her hands over her mouth in fear and remembrance. Her long, slender arms trembled in fear and recollection, and even her slim, pale legs shivered in recall._

_What was going on?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004:**Yeah, HEY GUYS!!!! XD Sorry I've been gone so long, but I haven't felt in the mood to type/write for a really long time, so you can't blame me!

On with the show!! XD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scars don't heal overnight. Neither does pain. The only thing that brings these two things apart in terms of definition is that scars are a mark upon the soul or the skin, while pain is pretty much superficial – a feeling produced by what the mind believes. Those are what my definitions of pain and scars have always managed to be. After all, one who has experienced so much of it would know best.

After the hazing pain that I felt in my head had subsided, I opened my eyes, which had been squeezed shut in pain at the remembrance of what I knew and had felt. D***n it. Not another embarrassing screw-up. My hand is lowered from my mouth as I take a deep breath for good measure, and I say smoothly,

"Go on in," a venomous tinge induced in my speech.

Apparently not wanting to be hurt or maimed by me like the sea-weed haired girl had almost been, the kids all marched into the children's waiting room, their eyes still glancing back at me, thinking that they were unnoticed. Ignoring this, I sidle into the room after the last person, which happens to be a boring-looking girl with stunning, royal-violet eyes and black, glimmering hair, and I calmly ignored her apathetic looks, too. I silently closed the door behind me as I walked in, and saw that the other children had already begun to murmur to each other, glancing at me every moment or so. Casting my eyes downward to hide the hatred in my gaze, I walked to the edge of the room to take a seat in a sky-blue, velvet chair by myself, not even bothering to attempt to sit somewhere near the rest of the conversation. Other kids are stupid, and I can't help them with that. It's their problem, and I don't care about them a bit.

If there was ever a time that I could hate anyone more than I already previously had, then it was about now. My blood was near to boiling out of my veins as the murmurs continuously passed between the children, unending and unnerving, testing my every strand of patience and self-reserve. I knew that the chair beneath me would soon break from the pressure that my hands were giving it as I grasped the velvety arm-rests, and I felt the expensive, mahogany wood began to crumble and splinter, silent and stealthy. I forced myself to relax before I made yet another scene, and I slumped back in my chair, taking a deep breath and exhaling with a shuddering breath. Boy, did I hate other kids. Remembering my promise to my mother to be a good host, though, I stuffed these thoughts down my throat. Things like this were not to be tampered with, especially with me.

This all went on for several long, unnerving minutes, and by the time the murmuring kids had finally earned enough tact to figure out that I could hear them very clearly, I was already emotionally drained, as I always was in these kinds of situations. There was a distant drumming sound in the background of the milling conversation that was already driving me up the wall, and it did not improve my self-reserve or mood, for that matter. I took another shuddering, deep breath as the murmurs suddenly grew loud enough for me to hear, and I attempted to not think murderously, but I knew that I was going to burst, eventually. So to save myself and the other kids around me, I stood up out of my chair, walked across the room, opened the door, and was gone, down the hallways to the deck. After all, ocean and sky could never be any worse than about 15 other juvenile i***ts, right? Yeah, it's right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume's eyes followed the girl out the door as he drummed his fingers across the glass table that he had been leaning his elbow on. They momentarily paused as he realized that she was leaving the room, but soon returned to their annoying task, creating the dull, tapping sound that Ruka, his best friend, had already become accustomed to. Glancing over at his friend's crimson, following gaze, Ruka said airily,

"What are you looking at, Natsume?"

"You already know."

Natsume's blunt, resolute answer did not surprise the fair-skinned, blond-haired boy, and he merely smiled with recognition of his friend's behavior as he replied,

"But maybe I don't."

His crimson eyes straying from the spot where the girl had disappeared, Natsume glanced at his peevish friend, and muttered,

"Be quiet, Ruka."

Although he didn't really mean that. Laughing and smiling with understanding, Ruka turned back to what was going on around them, listening to the other children mill about in their own talk. His eyes fell upon a faintly familiar face for a moment, searching and slightly thoughtful, but soon swiveled back to his bored companion, who was still continuing his habit of drumming his fingers across the table. He sighed and sat back, thinking with a pensive look about him. He could not understand the reason why he was really on this cruise, anyway, and he didn't really want to, although his wandering mind did faintly paw over the subject for a few moments before dispersing into his other thoughts and ideas. After all, the mind of a 15-year old boy does not like to remain confined; it is a free spirit, never ending it search to find a meaning.

Natsume's mind, on the other hand, may as well have been a full-grown adult's thoughtful consideration, and not many children (other than Mikan, that is) could have surpassed him in logical reasoning and the overall IQ, which, for him, was nearly identical to the Sakura's – prodigious and reasonably impossible. These two might as well have been intellectually made for each other, but neither of them, at that time, would have considered that for a moment. In fact, they would have reeled away from each other, disgusted and foreboding. So perhaps it was better that no one had ever mentioned the possible pair-up to these two. A simple love story can't hurt, can it? Maybe it could heal a certain someone's scarred heart, if it would simply succeed through the impossibilities…

Suddenly, Natsume shoved himself up from his seat and walked confidently over to the chair that Mikan had been sitting in. His eagle-sharp eyes had spotted a small fracture in the rock-solid wood, and he was to be amazed by what happened when he pulled at the chair's arms. With a sickeningly loud, "crrrrack," the seat arm had been broken off of its hinges and sturdiness, and the other children were all staring at the supposed source of the huge disturbance to their flippant conversations. Gasps rang out through the air as Natsume stared at the large splinter of wood in his hands, and newer, refreshed murmurs spread out through the small crowd like a wave, soon drawing attention from all that had heard the crack of the wood.

Eyes taut with an unknown emotion, Natsume flew out of the room, the large scrap of wood left spinning on the floor where he had been standing. Ruka, seeing his friend's escapade, soon followed after with a silent glance behind him, and not too long after that, a small, mechanical device that was faintly labeled, "Baka Tracker," flew out the door, too, about as big as a bumblebee. No one noticed the mechanical object, though, and no one realized when the violet-eyed girl pulled out a tiny computer screen and began to watch it intently, earphones expertly attached to her earlobes. With a small, sly grin, she began to settle in her seat to watch what was to come, her own mind whirling with thoughts that not many children her age would be able to process.

Mikan's graceful steps across the marble, white floor were the only sound heard as she tramped down the vacant hallway, teeth gritted in an attempt to have some self-reserve. She was so angry at the other kids that she could barely stand it, and she clenched her fingers as she walked on, forcing herself to not punch a hole in the wall by sheer force. She rounded the sharp corner to her right, and found herself face-to-face with the door to the deck. Taking a deep breath of half-relief, half-consciousness, Mikan opened the door to the outside, feeling the sudden blast of salty, cool sea air blow its way through the small crack in the opening that she had made. Smiling, she stepped out onto the deck, holding her hand down over her hair to keep it from flying in every which direction.

Her heels were drowned out by the sound of the roaring wind and water, who seemed to be having a battle over the dominance of the aquatic scene that Mikan was taking in, and her cheeks were instantly flushed with the excitement and cheerfulness that she had been missing out on for quite awhile. Taking a few more fleeting steps out onto the deck, Mikan grinned at her fullest, exposing her beautiful features and dimples with a majestic flare, and making the boy that had just run out onto the deck flush with a sudden sheepishness. Which was unusual for the great Natsume Hyuuga, for he never would have imagined that he would ever blush at the sight of a girl. Taking a step back in the blasting wind and sprays of water, he attempted to back out of the deck.

But, it was too late for the escaping young man, for Mikan had already long since sensed his presence. Her smile vanishing into thin air, she rounded on Natsume, her eyes suddenly hard with a cool indifference, unreadable. Natsume, a little surprised by her sudden mood-change, narrowed his crimson eyes at her in challenge and bewilderment, glaring at the girl that dared to defy him, both purposely and accidentally. Natsume didn't know exactly what was so different about this pretty girl out of all of the other beauties that his mother and father had attempted to throw upon him, but he was extremely uncomfortable and confused by this new sensation of embarrassment and some other unidentifiable emotion stealing through his body and mind, paralyzing him in this particular girl's presence. Standing stock still, he listened to what the fierce, strong girl began to say.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him, her glistening, hazel eyes full of a cold hatred for him. Taken aback by her strange reaction to his appearance, he merely replied,

"Don't you remember me?"

Not even blinking at the abrupt changing of the conversation's subject, Mikan answered with a flourish,

"Yes, I do – as a matter of fact, very clearly, too. You were that boy that forced me to get caught by my parents and be shoved onto this cruise."

Natsume could only glare at the girl's rude, edgy answer as his insides churned in a tumult, confused and not knowing exactly how to behave or talk to this strange, hateful girl. He didn't know what to do with her at all, but what confused him even more than that was the fact that he even cared about what this girl thought of him or acted around him – this was something that he had never felt before, and he didn't like it one bit.

His tongue stuttering with an unwanted clumsiness, he stammered,

"What are you talking about? I didn't do a thing."

Mikan, this time enraged by the boy's ignorance, retorted,

"If you hadn't wanted to talk to me, then I might not have been caught by my parents; they were chasing me that entire time, you know."

Natsume simply stared at the angry girl, her blondish, brunette hair whipping about her face, her skirt billowing with a strange, unnatural grace that a ballerina would have envied. Whipping her face to the side, breaking eye contact, the girl looked off the side of the cruise ship, her eyes full of an incomprehensible anguish. Natsume was stunned by the girl's cruel, rude actions, and could do nothing but stare at her in an uneasy silence. Never had he felt so winded like this before, and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he liked none of these feelings, including the feeling of blood warming his usually-stoic face and the strange, chilling emotion that swept his body, cold, but yet also warm and enveloping – an emotion that he could not yet name.

Behind all of this, two pairs of eyes were watching this, one from behind the glass doors to the deck, and the other from the first pair's shoulders, whirring mechanically and transferring the information and sight to its creator and master, yet another pair of real, indirectly-watching eyes that burned with a royal purple glare, stoic and calm. Both pairs, though, were bewildered and interested by the turn-out of the events, and none of the people on the cruise ship could have ever figured what was happening and was about to happen to this pair of children. After all, not many would ever guess that hate could become so twisted that it flipped into an unbreakable devotion and love, especially between one with a hate so strong as that.

Suddenly, Natsume was able to release himself from the girl's indirect hold on his emotions and heart, and his vocal chords spoke exactly what he was thinking, loud and clear over the high whistle and roar of the wind.

"You should stop trying to be alone all the time."

As he said this, Natsume turned his face away from the direction of the girl, his eyebrows tilted back a little with a look of hurt. Struck by his honest words, Mikan's brunette head and shocked, hazel eyes flew to meet his face, bewildered and afraid. Her face suddenly crumpling from the unreadable expression that she had been wearing, she croaked in a half-whisper,

"Please don't say that."

And a single tear flowed down her flawless cheek from her long, elegant eyelashes, catching the three pairs of eyes that had been so intently watching, transforming to looks of shock on all three pairs of eyes – royal violet, cerulean blue, crimson red.

And they did not fade as the crystal of water dripped from her sharp, soft chin to the deck of the floor, melding into the rest of the water that had already splashed across the wood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, at dinner, when all of the children and adults had all changed into their fancy dinner-clothes, the many people all assembled themselves into the dining room, which was dim with a musty, majestic look, soothing and dark. The people all filed into their own separate tables, arranged for each family with a name card at each corner and space, a red carpet aligned perfectly with each edge of the mahogany tables, which were elegantly covered with only the best table linen and silverware. There was only a small mill of conversation between the adults and a few of the children, but otherwise, all was quiet and peaceful.

Mikan looked about the room in her sparkling, bright-red dress, and sighed in annoyance as she received several mixed-emotion glances from others. She knew why, but she didn't feel like thinking about it, so she kept her well-toned, hazel eyes upon her sparkling red attire.

And sparkling and red it was, matching her slim, thin body at every curve, meeting up with every valley and sleek curve that her perfect, seemingly-flawless body offered, flowing prettily around her knees. The material was the finest silk from China, dyed by every strand, and the material was so durable that even a knife couldn't pierce it at the hands of even the most skilled. The manufacturing secret of this priceless object was somewhat kept secret among all workers at the company, so even the Sakuras were clueless about the way the dress was made; but not that they ever cared, since the company was only allowed to sell to them under contract.

So all was well for them, and they looked absolutely stunning in their outfits, glamorous and the portrait of perfection. Stares were inevitable if you wore the types of outfits that they could afford, and not many could pry their eyes away. Mikan didn't like the attention, though, and kept away. After all, she hated other people, and she didn't want to be near them. All was relevant in her world.

The seating of the families was somewhat at-random when observed, but the careful planning of the cruise-manager genius was obvious when even more carefully observed, for things were not easy to arrange when there were so many varying people. This is a rough outline of how the people's tables were arranged, named by the children with the number of people in the family underneath of each table name

Nobara Ibaragi's tableHotaru's tableRuka Nogi's tableNatsume's Table

(2)(3)(3)(4)

Mikan's table Anna/Nonoko's TableYuu's tableKoko/Tsubasa's table

(3)(3)(3)(4)

Sumire Shouda's tableYouichi's tableNarumi/staff table

(3)(3)(21)

Soon, a few minutes after being seated, 32 mouths were set to munching happily on the morsels and appetizers that had been set out before tem at each table, and milling conversation between tables and tablemates soon commenced. There was a happy thrum about the dim atmosphere, and Mikan's skin prickled at the feeling of it, feeling perturbed by the unfamiliar feeling of having to socialize. Taking a dainty bite out of the cream roll that had been placed before her, she tried to ignore the irking conversation that surrounded her endlessly by immersing herself in the soft, light taste of the perfectly-spiced cinnamon flavoring, rolling the creamy, thick pudding about in her mouth with her tongue, as she usually liked to. Closing her eyes and sighing in relief, she continued her dinner in a forced, gloomy silence.

Later that night, Mikan found herself lying in her bed without much of a thought as she twisted and turned in her bed covers, uncomfortable out of her own bed at home. Gritting her teeth at the thought of "home," Mikan fought back anguished tears as she clenched the soft, flouncy pillow that she had laid her head on, her eyes stinging with a hateful defiance.

This feeling soon faded, though, as Mikan attempted to settle herself peacefully in her new bed, her churning thoughts soon settling to a stand-still, she could not help but wonder.

Could she get through this cruise without dying of anger or boredom?

And could she avoid that boy with the fierce, crimson eyes from then on?

Probably not.

But that was not Mikan's thought as she fell into a soft, comforting blackness that only her mind knew, a soft frown impending itself upon her fair features.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **I don't really have anything to say, so bye!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!!!!!**

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


End file.
